diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ne'Brah
| Klasse = OoC- / iC-Pirscher | Spezialisierung = | Arsenal = | Vorname = | Nachname = | Geburtsname = | Geburt = Dorf der Bruchhauer | Alter = etwa 18 Sommer | Zugehörigkeit = | Gilde = Stamm der Splitterborken | Größe = etwa 2,03 Meter | Gewicht = etwa 83kg | Haarfarbe = Türkis | Augenfarbe = dunkles Grün | Besonderheiten = deutlich größere Augen | Gesinnung = Neutral}} Aussehen (TotalRP2 Beschreibung) Eine recht hagere Trollin von normaler Größe. Man könnte sie gerade so vor der Grenze zur Magersucht einstufen. Die Augen haben einen dunklen Grünton und sind deutlich etwas größer als normal. Die lange Haare erinnern an ein Büschel dünner Grashalme. Aus Silber ist die dazugehörige Haarspange, in der seitlich eine große Feder einer Eulenbestie steckt. Der mit Blumen verzierte Haarkamm steckt hinter ihrem linken Ohr im Haar. Im linken Ohrläppchen steckt ein Ohrstecker mit Jadestein. Ihr Halsschmuck besteht aus einer Kette mit Luchsanhänger, einem eng angelegtes Lederhalsband, eine Kette aus Panterzähnen und eine Knochenhand mit 4 Fingern. Aktuelles *Die Finger der linken Hand sind zu kleinen Stummeln nachgewachsen. *Der rechte Handrücken heilt langsam. *Das Brandmal wurde sorgfältig entfernt und hinterlässt Momentan nur eine Moos-freie Stelle am Hals, die bereits gut heilt. Charakter *Ne'Brah ist ein Wechselcharakter zwischen kindlichem Unfug und dem Willen etwas zu beweisen. *Sie beachtet nicht immer die Folgen ihrer Handlungen oder denkt darüber nach, ob sie wirklich das bewirken, was sie bewirken sollen. *Misstrauen und Neugierde vermischen sich bei Ne'Brah oft genug zu unvorsichtigen Handlungen, aus denen sie aber nicht immer etwas lernt. *Wenn Ne'Brah sich etwas vornimmt, lässt sie sich normalerweise von nichts und Niemandem abhalten. *Vertrauen und Freundschaft sind wichtig für sie. Vertrauen baut sie unterschiedlich schnell auf, das ist Personen abhängig. *Ne'Brah ist ein leicht zu beeinflussender Charakter und auch sehr Naive. *Lügen kann sie nicht. Auch wenn es um das verheimlichen von Überraschungen geht, tut sie sich sehr schwer. *Sie ist unheimlich Tierlieb, unterscheidet aber stark zwischen liebgewonnenem Haustier und einem Wildtier das als Beute dient. Vergangenheit Kindheit thumb|200px|left| Serna'tu (links), Barna'tu (rechts) und Ne'Brah (im Schoß).Ne'Brahs Mutter Ala'kanji starb direkt nach der Geburt. Da ihr Vater Barna'tu als Krieger eine Aufgabe für den Stamm der Bruchhauer hatte, übergab er den Welpen an ein Trollweib, die sich seid je her um die Welpen im Dorf gekümmert hat. Die unfruchtbare Frunja wurde zu ihrer Ziehmutter. Ne'Brah wusste von Anfang an das ihre Mutter tot ist und sah Frunja immer als weibliches Vorbild. Sie lehrte Ne'Brah etwas nähen und kochen, zeigt ihr wie man mit wenigen Dingen Schmuck herstellte. Barna'tu brachte ihr das schwimmen und tauchen bei, was zu ihrer heimlichen Leidenschaft wurde. Wann immer er konnte, macht er ihr Geschenke und sagte das sie ihrer Mutter sehr ähnlich ist. Serna'tu erzählte ihr alles was er über Halazzi wusste und betonte immer wieder das sie dennoch zu allen Loa offen und ehrlich sein muss. Er war es auch, der sie immer wieder auf ehrlichkeit prüfte und dafür sorgte, das sie nicht lügt. Egal zu welchem Zeitpunkt. Erwachsen werden Die Sommer vergingen und auf einmal kam die Horde. Ihr Vater war genauso wenig von ihnen begeistert wie dessen Bruder Serna'tu. Er wollte nicht länger im Dorf bleiben und auch nicht, das Ne'Brah mal das Weibchen eines der von ihm sogenannten Weichtrolle wird. Die drei verließen das Dorf als sie eine Halbstarke war. Suchten sich oberhalb des Flusses, nahe der Klippe zur Küste eine Höhle zum leben. Ihr Vater und Onkel waren nicht mehr die jüngsten Trolle. Sie brachten Ne'Brah alles wichtige zum Überleben bei. Vom jagen, fischen und etwas kämpfen, bis hin zu ihren Aufgaben als Weibchen. Immer wieder bläuten sie Ne'Brah ein, das sie auf keinen Fall ins Dorf zurück darf. Ne'Brah wurde unter den kritischen Blicken der beiden groß und erzogen. Der neue Stamm Nachdem ihr Vater und ihr Onkel den Winter nicht überlebten, war Ne'Brah auf sich allein gestellt. Der Winter war noch lange nicht vorbei, also musste sie zum jagen noch weiter ins Landesinnere und brach in eine Speerfalle. Zuerst war sie froh das ein Troll sie fand, aber als dieser Ne'Brah ins ein Dorf schleppte und ihr erzählte wer er eigentlich ist, wäre sie am liebsten geflohen. Droku'Jin, Kriegsherr und Häuptling vom Stamm der Splitterborken. Zuerst war sie noch seine Gefangene, man hatte ihr geraten zu tun was man sagt, wenn sie leben wollte und bettelt den Kriegsherren fast schon an, das sie bleiben dürfte. Droku'Jin erlaubte ihr nicht nur zu bleiben, er nahm sie sich auch einfach als Weib. Anfangs war sie alles andere als begeistert und versucht nur das zu tun, was Vater und Onkel ihr beigebracht haben. Dann aber schätzte und liebte sie ihn, trotz seiner brutalen Art. Der Stamm wurde nach und nach zu einer neuen Familie für das Ne'Brah. Vor allem Mandja, die später zu ihrer Blutsschwester wurde und die Hohepriesterin Jenva, die sie fast schon als Mutter bezeichnet hätte. Auch Tanjila, Droku'Jins zweites Weibchen möchte sie gerne. Es gab zwar oft etwas Streit und Eifersucht, aber im Grunde mochte sie die Trollin doch. Mutter werden Im Stamm sagte man, das die Weibchen nur etwas wert wären, wenn sie Welpen bekommen können. Ne'Brah wünschte sich sehr Droku'Jin einen Welpen schenken zu können. Aber Ula-Tek erklärte ihr in einem immer wiederkehrenden Traum, das ihr Vater Berna'tu Ula-Tek gebeten habe, das seine Tochter unfruchtbar wird, um nicht das Selbe Schicksal erleiden zu müssen wie ihre Mutter Ala'kanji. Hohepriesterin Jenva sagte ihr, sie müsse der Mutter Schlange einen Welpen Opfern. Ne'Brah konnte aber keiner Trollin den Welpen wegnehmen. Als die Kämpfe im Arathihochland begannen, brachte ihr eine Trollin ein Menschenkind. Mit dem nicht mal einen Tag alte Kind reiste sie zurück nach Shadra'Alor. Die Hohepriesterin nahm das Kind als Opfer an und gab Ne'Brah einige Tage später mit der Opferung die Fruchtbarkeit zurück. Ula-Tek gab ihr ein Ultimatum: Sollte sie bis zu einem gewissen Zeitpunkt nicht durch ein Männchen einen Welpen erhalten, würde Ula-Tek eingreifen und sich selber darum kümmern. Die Zeit ist längst verstrichen und Ne'Brah erwartet im Herbst einen Sohn von Ula-Tek. Ein Krieg verlangt Opfer Als Droku'Jin im Krieg fiel, brach ihr der Boden unter den Füßen weg. Ne'Brah musste mit ansehen wie eine Blutelfe Droku'Jin den Kopf von den Schulter schlug und damit floh. Weil sie glaubte, das er es ihr schuldig sei, schändete sie seinen Leichnam und verschwand kurze Zeit später mit dessen abgebissenen rechten Hand. Als der Stamm nach dem Krieg im Hinterland zurück war, verabschiedete Ne'Brah sich nur von wenigen und verließ den Stamm und das Hinterland mit Zebu'zun in Richtung Süden. Im Clan zu Hause Zebu'zun brachte Ne'Brah mit einem einfachen Fischerboot in den Süden. Eigentlich wollten sie mit Hilfe der Goblins von Beute Bucht nach Kalimdor. Aber Ne'Brah wurde Krank und Zebu'zun wurde bei dem Versuch Medizin zu stehlen erwischt. Hiraka'An, vom Wildkrallenclan hatte Zebu'zun und Ne'Brah nach Grom'gol mitgenommen, um die Trollin zu versorgen. Die beiden wurden als Freunde im Lager aufgenommen und leben nun seid einer Weile dort. 30pxTreue zu Halazzi Halazzi hat sich ihr schon sehr früh als Loa gezeigt. Als ihr Vater mit dem schlichtem Kampftraining begann, erschien ihr immer öfter der Luchs in den Träumen. Ihr Onkel brachte ihr alles bei was er über Halazzi wusste, aber er selber war kein Priester. Ne'Brah weiß nicht all zu viel über Halazzi. Aber sie schätzt den Luchs so gut es geht und versucht ihm auch ohne einen Loapriester zu huldigen. Umfeld Familie * Bild:IconSmall ForestTroll Female.gif Ala'kanji - Mutter (†) * Bild:IconSmall ForestTroll Male.gif Barna'tu - Vater (†) * Bild:IconSmall ForestTroll Male.gif Serna'tu -Onkel (†) * Bild:IconSmall ForestTroll Female.gif ,unfruchtbare Frunja' - Ziehmutter (verbleib unbekannt) * Bild:IconSmall ForestTroll Male.gif Droku'Jin - Männchen († vom dem sie glaubt er sei tot.) * Bild:IconSmall ForestTroll Female.gif Mandja - Blutschwester und Freundin * Bild:IconSmall ForestTroll Female.gif Jenva - fast wie eine Mutter Freunde/Gefährten * Bild:IconSmall ForestTroll Female.gif Shenji - Freundin und Seelenheilerin * Bild:IconSmall ForestTroll Male.gif Teanjyin - wie ein großer Bruder * Bild:IconSmall Troll Male.gif Vol'jaras - Kampfmeister und Vorbild * Bild:IconSmall Tauren Male.gif Tashunka - Blumentaure * Bild:IconSmall Orc Male.gif Gorbash - Häuptling des Wildkrallenclans Misstrauten Personen * Bild:IconSmall Troll Female.gif Hiraka'An - 'Tränke für alles' * Bild:IconSmall Troll Male.gif Kalak'An - Unheimlicher Voodootroll Verhasste Personen * Bild:IconSmall ForestTroll Male.gif Zebu'zun - Besitzergreifender Troll (†) Bilder Barna'tu, Frunja und Ne'Brah.jpg|Frunja war Ne'Brahs Ziehmutter. Ne'Brah Brandmal.jpg|Nun erinnert nur noch wenig an die Splitterborken. Zebu'zun und Ne'Brah.jpg|Er brachte sie ins Schlingendorntal. Razzak - Wiki.jpg|Er war ihr ein und alles. Voljara, Xa'tuna und Ne'Brah.jpg|Sie riet ihm, sich um Ne'Brah zu kümmern. Schnappschüsse aus ihrem Leben und ein Teil ihrer Erinnerung. *'Bild 1:' Barna'tu hat 'die unfruchtbare Frunja' gebeten auf Ne'Brah auf zu passen. Beide zogen sie auf, bis Barna'tu, Serna'tu und Ne'Brah das Dorf verließen. *'Bild 2:' Als man ihr das Brandmal von Droku'Jin am Hals entfernte, verschwand das letzte was noch auf den Stamm hindeutete. Dennoch wird sie bestimmte Trolle des Stammes nie vergessen. *'Bild 3:' Zebu'zun brachte sie vom Hinterland ins Schlingendorntal. Anfangs war er ihr Beschützer, aber durch seine Eifersucht und weil er so besitzgierig an ihr war, tötete sie ihn letzten Endes. *'Bild 4:' Razzak war das Wyvenei der Sturmreißer an die Splitterborken gewesen. Sie zog ihn auf und übergab ihn schweren Herzens an Mandja, bevor sie das Hinterland verließ. *'Bild 5:' Xa'tuna war eine eigensinnige Troollin die sich ohne groß zu Fragen um Ne'Brah kümmerte, als sie aus Grom'gol davonlief. Vol'jaras fand die beiden auf einer Insel nahe der Küste.